1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a local area network. In particular, the invention relates to a local area network that uses an existing cable to provide communications and data flow between a controller and peripheral devices coupled thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional electronic control and monitoring systems (e.g., a home security system) are either wireless or hard-wired. Wireless systems rely on ultrasonic or radio frequency signals to provide control, monitoring and alarm functions. Hard-wired systems typically use dedicated wiring and components coupled to a system controller to provide system control, monitoring, alarm and display functions.
Both wireless and hard-wired systems have drawbacks. Wireless systems are more prone to false alarms. Hard-wired systems are more difficult (and hence expensive) to install. Further, most wireless and hard-wired controllers have only limited programming and display capabilities. Thus, new technology is needed to enhance electronic control and monitoring systems.